Voldi's Girly Ways
by Harryline
Summary: Volemort is the most fashionable person ever so and has all the power with his oh so beautiful cherry lipgloss in his hand and a hair dryer in the other Volemort will do the impossible.Not even James.P and his friends can stop Voldemort and his Girly Ways


I own no book or movie ok SO GET OVER IT!

Ps REVIEW OR ELSE ILL EAT THIS VERY VERY CUTE TOP/ RACING CAR!

Boom, Bam, Bum, Boom, Boom, Bing. This odd sound was the sound of the best and pranyish, (which in the muggle world means girlyish,) (so prany girly no more confusion) high heeled shoes in the wizarding world, top of the market every girl who wanted to look prany (girly) wanted these three Stiletto high heeled shoes and also it was highly recommended by Michel Jackson. While the sights of this high heeled shoe are on the number 2 list for see "what you want to see on web" (a place where witches and wizards look up images), the number one was a sight was looked up at lot more and it was well ok a cow mooing (its not like I visit that sight all the time). And as strange as the sight was James Potter was rather exited about hearing the sound of these high heeled shoes. Not that he is into the **TOP** design high heel shoes, and anyway even if he was, it would have cost a fortune for him to find a size that fit him, (believe me I've tried) but anyway he also wasn't rather exited for long you see that this ratter prany magical bean(as we are going to call them for the next few lines to avoid copy writing) had a spell put on to make Brittney Spear's song play while this magical bean danced while walking down the dark ally at Pringron road(this would have been normal if the person could have danced but they had tart printed across their short really they did). First, a hip came out and this, well lets just say person so all the mugles that are reading this don't get to confused, started putting out their legs and started dancing with the song(and believe me it was worse then pole dancing because it was done with a cow yes my cow noooooooooooo. But anyway) and the only words that everybody heard now was "Opps I did it again I made you believe we were more than just friends oh baby, baby it might seem like a……………….." And so on and so Forth, when just before Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter were talking quite loudly, But of course that all change when they spotted this idiot walking like a stupid git (oh don't u love the word git)coming right towards them. And worst of all it could be any of there dates. You see these wizards all agreed to go on a quadruple date with four girls, three of which were from there school. But the other one they knew nothing about, but that does not mean it is necessarily a girl that one of them had to date ,right,this is not been illegally taken from their thoughts (cough ,cough) it could be anyone or just a big joke like come on who could possibly be that prany only Nicole Kidman is that prany and his a guy, oh and sorry for all muggles that didn't know that yet, anyway there was James, Sirius and Remus looking quite ,well lets just say not so good (about to vomit die and faint at the same time) and well there was Peter who must have been a really, really , really good actor because he actually looked like he was enjoying this well……… …………………Sight! A flick of the brown hair came out into the light any girl could tell that it had been straightened and then flicked at the tips.(with the latest spells which coast so much and only work twice) A well filled nail came out and so did a pure RED bracelet.for all mugles RED is like gold except its red and well worth heaps more money and can't just be put there from magic.The guys knew that this person, as u might call it, was coming straight for them and going to talk to them. This was the most scary thing of there life even counting the time that they saw that big snake that swallowed them and they all had to fight a giant spider in the snake and then fight a well altogether they had to battle 30076 things in 1 hour. And they were there for three days nobody knows what happened to Peter he went somewhere different to the other guys! But anyway they were more scared now then EVER! Now I don't want to give away the ending to this story or anything but one of these guys had a child whose name is Harry Potter well that's if his still alive but anyway, and Harry was and is always a wimp and has been scared of this person ever since well that's what I hear from a very reliable source.(a.k.a me ha ha ha ) So back to the picture as they watched and stared at the "person" coming they heard a scream and that's when they realised that Remus was DEAD! With fright because he realised that this sound was trying to sing along to the (in his opinion discussing) song and the voice was coming closer and closer and it was deafening. Sirius pointed out his just in case. "So I see you boys are going to the Quidditch!" It was true the boys were going to theQuidditchanyone that could see them could tell from all their clothes, flags and well basically everything that was 10m around them they grafted the wall and that when they saw his face Tom Riddles! "Oh Tom you gave as a good scare we thought you were one of our dates but we should have know that no one could be that fashionable except you of course THE most fashionable witch or wizard in the world or anywhere else!" Sirius said trying not to sound guy or anything but all the guys knew that you couldn't be on the wrong side of Tom or he would use all his girly powers to destroy your live, not by making up rumours but by telling everyone all your darkest secrets. Like the time everyone found out about Severus Snape's midnight accidents he was 15 at the time! And no it wasn't me who wrote that in the bathroom (no coughs needed) so that's why no body messes with Voli because you know how can will use his girly way to wreck your life and that person is Voldermort the expert on fashion!

Review ok please I don't care how short or mean it is just review.

I'm just telling you that if you don't review that I wont ever tell you about what happens next and it has more stuff to do with Michel Jackson and it will be funny (I hope well I haven't written it yet) Review and ill give you and invisible ipod and even better only you can hear it. Or get your own invisible boy/girlfriend and don't worry they guaranteed that nobody else will kill you to get there hands on them (this excludes people who will kill you)

Any way **REVIEW! **


End file.
